Americans in Feudal Japan!
by Club Boredom
Summary: Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Only Shayla and Jesse are ours.Kagome learns of two cousins that live in America. They come to visit and who knows what crazy things will happen! LOL!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

One warm spring afternoon, Kagome made her way up the ladder of the well, to her family's shrine. Upon entering her house and removing her shoes, she was greeted by a very excited Souta. "Kagome! Guess what! Mamma says that we have some cousins that live in America!" Before Souta could finish Kagome interrupted him. "Hold on Souta, slow down. What are you talking about?" "Mamma said we have two cousins in America and they are coming here to visit next week!" Souta exclaimed.

The next week, Kagome was waking up from her comfy bed. She had spent the night in the future to resupply and heard some commotion downstairs. She sleepily walked downstairs rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw two strange girls sitting with her mom, grandpa and brother. Mrs. Higurashi saw her enter and stood up. "Oh Kagome, I was just going to come and get you. These are you're cousins from America. They are staying for a couple of weeks. It's their very first time in Japan." The two girls made their way around the table and stopped just in front of Kagome. The tallest of the two spoke first. " Hajimemashite, I am Shayla and this is my sister Jesse. I'm 20 and she's 18. We are so excited to be here!" Kagome stood there a little shocked as the two girls hugged her. "Nice to meet you too." Kagome finally said after a few seconds.

The Higurashi's enjoyed a nice breakfast with their two new coustins, catching up on family history and such. "Thanks so much for a wonderful breakfast! Everything was delicious!" the two girls said almost at the same time. Everyone giggled. "You are very welcome." Mrs. Higurashi said bowing. "Kagome, would you mind showing Shayla and Jesse around the house and shrine while I go to the store and by some groceries?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Sure mom, no problem." Kagome replied. With Souta tagging along at their heels Kagome showed her cousins all around the house. "Thanks for showing us around Kagome." Jesse said. "Hey what about me?" Souta asked sounding disappointed. "Thank you too Souta." Shayla said smiling as she leaned down and gave her little cousin a hug.

Later that day Mrs. Higurashi decided it would be fun for her and Kagome to take their new found cousins around on a little shopping trip in town. The four women had a fun time laughing and trying on lots of clothes. They also talked more about Shayla and Jesse's lives back in the states. They returned to the Higurashi house late that evening around 7 p.m. with their arms loaded with shopping bags. "That was so much fun!" Kagome said. "It's been awhile since I'be been out shopping like that." "Does high school here in Japan really keep you that busy?" Jesse asked. "Oh, that and other things." Kagome said nervously. She didn't feel comfortable telling them all about her trips to Feudal day Japan and Inuyasha.

Kagome tod her mom that she was going to stay another night and then go back through the wall the next morning after breakfast. She wanted to go back and make sure that Inuyasha didn't come to the future looking for her. She was afraid that her cousins might be frightened by a half dog demon.

The next morning after breakfast, Kagome ran to her room to pack her bag fro her trip back through the well. She went outside, after stopping off lastly in the kitchen for some of Inuyasha's favorite instant ramen. Then she made her way to the well house. She didn't know that her cousins had went outside while she was upstairs to take pictures of the house they would be calling home for the next two weeks. "Hey" Shayla said tapping her sister on the shoulder, "I wonder where Kagome is going with that big bag." " I don't know, " Jesse said, " let's go find out." So, they quietly followed Kagome to the well. When they looked in they saw her standing on the edge of the well. They quickly rushed to grab her afraid that she might fall in and hurt herself. Just as they had grabbed ahold of her bag, Kagome jumped. The three girls then went falling into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Kagome stood up, dusted the dirt off her skirt, and looked around at the inside of the well. She suddenly heard a noise coming from inside the well. She looked down behind her and was shocked to see her cousins rubbing their heads and trying to get up. "What are you guys doing here?" Kagome exlaimed. Shayla stood up and hugged her cousin. "Kagome! Are you okay?" She paused and helped Jesse up. "What were you doing standing on the edge of the well Kagome?" Jesse asked. Before Kagome couse answer, they heard a man's voice calling down from outside the well.

"Kagome, what are you doing down there, and who are those other voices I hear with you?" Inuyasha shouted. "On my god!" Kagome said to herself. "How am I going to explain this?" "Who's that?" Shayla asked. "I'll tell you, but first let's get out of this well." Kagome said. "But promise me you guys won't freak out when you meet him." "Promise!" they both said at the same time. So, Kagome helped her cousins climb out of the well, and they gasped at what they saw. "What happened Kagome, where are we?" Jesse asked. Just then they saw a tall man with long silvery white hair...and ears! Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her near him. "Who are they?" he asked her in a whisper. "They're my American cousins I told you about." she said. "Why and how did you bring them here?" he asked. " I didn't...I wasn't going to bring them. I guess they followed me to the well, but I don't know how they were able to travel through it!" she said starting to raise her voice.

They were interrupted by Shayla asking "Kagome, aren't you going to introduce us to your handsome friend here?" She winked at Kagome. Kagome blushed then came back to her senses. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, these are my cousins Shayla and Jesse." They each introduced themselves to him while admiring his clothes and cool ears. "Yours is the best costume I have ever seen!" Jesse exlaimed. Inuyasha just stood there with a puzzled expression on his face. "Kagome sure has some strange cousins." he thought to himself. " Um...that's no costume." Kagome said. She then sat them down and tried to explain the best she could about her trips through the well, the feudal eara and Inuyasha. The sisters sat there and listened excitedly to every word.

When Kagome had finished, they jumped up and dusted the grass from their legs. They walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him and smiled. "What?" asked Inuyasha. "Are you really a half-demon?" Jesse asked. "Yeah, what of it?" he growled. "That is so cool!" they both squealed together. "Are these two for real?" he asked Kagome puzzled. " I guess so." she said back to him.

The sister then made Kagome take their pictures with Inuyasha and the well. " Is this not the coolest thing that's ever happened to us?" Shayla asked Jesse excitedly. "I know!" Jesse squealed. An hour passed and they were still caught up in the excitement of their time travel. They didn't even notice that someone was approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

A man's voice interruped the excitement. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha, who are your lovely new friends here?" The sisters turned around and saw a tall, dark haired young man dressed in purple and black robes. "Oh, hi Miroku" Kagome said, "these are my cousins from America that I told you about." She then introduced them both to Miroku, as he bowed and lightly kissed the back of each of their hands. "The pleasure is all mine" he said to them, "Kagome didn't tell me you would be so beautiful." flashing them a smile. The sisters blushed and giggled softly. "Omg! Isn't he the hottest guy ever?" they though to themselves.

Just then Kagome grabbed Miroku by the arm and pulled him our of earshot of the others. "Listen Miroku, " she said, " I don't know how my cousins were able to go through the well, but they're here and I don't want you being your letcherous self with them." "But..." Miroku stammered, " I wasn't..." " I mean it Miroku!" Kagome told him with authority. "Okay, okay!" he said then started to walk back to the others. Kagome followed closely behind. When they saw them coming back, the sisters looked at each other and flashed a huge smile. They then turned and flashed a smile at Miroku.

Miroku saw this and almost forgot his promise to Kagome. Inuyasha saw this too and then gave Kagome another puzzled look. Jen then the sisters decided to make their move. They finished walking the rest of the to meet Miroku and Kagome. " So, Kagome," Shayla said, "you didn't twll us that Miroku was so cute when you todl us about him before." Then she winked at Miroku. He blushed and gave her a nervous smile. " Wow, the girls from this America are even more outspoken than Kagome!" he thought to himself.

Next thing he knew Shayla was standing right next to him on his right side. He then saw Jesse hand Kagome the camera that was around her neck. "Time for some pictures with Miroku." she said to Kagome, then ran over to stand on the other side of Miroku. He just stood there not moving, unsure of what to think with these two beautiful girl giving him so much attention. He also didn't want to do anything to make Kagome mad. Just as Kagome was lifting the camera to take the picture both girls yelled out "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku asked at the same time. The sisters just giggled. "Nothing's wrong." Jesse said. "Then why'd you stop me?" Kagome asked. " We just thought of something we wanted to do before you took the picture." Jesse replied. "What?" Kagome asked. Miroku still hadn't moved, afraid that he might do something wrong to incur Kagome's wrath. " Well," Shayla and Jesse said looking up smiling at Miroku. He couldn't help but blush a little. He'd never had women as pretty as them pay so much attention to him. Well, not without him trying a little something at least.

He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He jumped a little, then he looked down to see that Shayla had moved her hand to his shoulder. She was looking up at him with a flirty grin. "What: he asked trying not to give in to her beautiful smile. " Well, " she said still smiling "my sister and I were wondering something." Before he could ask what she was wondering, he felt a hand lay upon his other shoulder. It was Jesse. She was mimicking her sister's action and flashed Miroku a just as flirtatious grin. "Um...yes?" he finally managed to ask.

Kagome and Inuyasha starred at the three with shocked expressions. These two American girls actually had Miroku speechless. They looked at each other then smiled. Then they turned their attention back to the very nervous Miroku. "Miroku, " Shayla chimmed in, "we wanted to know if you wouldn't mind taking out your ponytail for the picture?" "Huh...what?" he asked. "Yeah, we want to see what you look like with your hair down." Jesse said. "Well, I don't know." he murmered. "Please?" the sisters both cooed in time as they gave the monk their most flirtatious look ever. By this time, they had both managed to move one of their hands to Miroku's lower back.

The next thing Kagome and Inuyasha knew Miroku had agree. They watched in astonishment as Miroku slowly took out the tie from his hair. He then asked, "How's this?", with a nervous grin. " I don't know how this is happening. I've never taken my hair down in front of anyone." he said to himself. The sisters' eyes widened and they almost fell over in aww. They each thought to themselves, " I didn't think he could get any hotter." Then they flashed each other a grin as if they knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Shayla finally spoke up and said "You look incredible! You should wear it like this more often." "Um...you really think so?" he asked blushing at the compliment. "Of course!" Jesse chimmed in. "You could defiently attract more young women's attention with it down." Miroku just blushed and grinned widely. Kagome finally broke in and asked if they were done flirting and ready for the picture. "Almost!" the sisters yelled together. They turned to Miroku, ran their fingers through and tossled his hair. They then gave him a wink, turned around, posed and yelled "Ready!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

After Kagome had finished snapping the pictures of her cousins and Miroku, he was still too in shock to move. Throughout the shots, the sisters had fun making flirty poses and faces. This was something even the letcherous monk wasn't used to. They had even grabbed his hands and placed one each around each one of their waists. Kagome and Inuyasha had even laughed at this, for they were having a great time laughing at the monk's nervousness.

Hours passed, Kagome and her cousins fixed luch for everyone. They made Inuyasha's favorite food, Instant Ramen. The sisters though never strayed too far from Miroku's side. They never really stopped talking the whole time either. They were telling the extremely curious monk all about their lives in America and how they were so excited when they found out they had Japanese cousins. The whole time they wouldn't allow Miroku to pull his hair back up. They had insisted that he leave it down for the remainder of their time there.

Just then Kagome thought of something and jumped up! "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his hand right next to his sword, ready to fight. "Kaede!" she said. "Maybe she can explain how they were able to travel through the well!" "Oh, cool! We get to meet Kaede!" Jesse exclaimed jumping up straightening her dress. "Come on Miroku." Shayla said grabbing his hand and pulling the monk to his feet. While turning to follow Kagome and Inuyasha, the sisters tripped over Miroku's yet to be picked up staff.

The three toppled to the ground with the sisters landing right on top of Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha came running back to see about the commotion. They arrived to find Miroku covered by Shayla and Jesse. Kagome started to ask if they were okay, then she spotted Miroku's hands. You see, while falling Miroku attempted to catch the girls and break their fall. His hands had ended up on the sisters rear ends in the process. "Miroku!" Kagome shouted. " I can't believe you! You promised me you wouldn't!" Before he could get up and explain, the sisters jumped up and told Kagome what had happened. They had also insisted to their cousin that they didn't mind at all. They then dusted off and jokingly offered to help Miroku do the same. He smiled then declined and thanked them for the offer though. Kagome then apologized for freaking out on him. They all turned and started their way towards the village.

When they arrived, they found Kaede in her hut. She was suprised to see these two strange girls with the gang. Kagome introduced them to Kaede and explained how they had all fallen through the well that morning. She listened calmly as Kagome told how they found each other and that Shayla and Jesse were visiting her family for two week. Kaede thought for a minute, then decided that Kagome and her cousins must be more closely related than any of them thought. They all decided not to stress over it too much there. Kaede suggested that Kagome wait and talk to her mom about it later.

They stayed talking with Kaede for another hour. The sisters then asked Kaede if she wouldn't mind taking a few pictures with them and the others. She agreed and when they finished, Kagome thought that is was getting late. " I think I should be getting you guys back to the future." she said. "Aww...do we have to be going so soon?" the sisters asked together and wrapped their arms around Miroku's. " I think we should, my mom is probably worried about you guys." she replied. "Oh alright." they said together beginning to frown a little. They wouldn't have minded staying in the Feudal Era a lot longer, but they knew that Kagome was right.

The sisters then turned to Miroku and Shayla asked "You will walk us back to the well, won't you Miroku?" Then both girls gave him a pleading look and batted their eyelashes. " Of course! It'll be my honor." he replied and bowed. So, the group of five bid farewell to Kaede and made their way back towards the well. Once there, Shayla and Jesse said their goodbyes and thanked Inuyasha and Miroku for such a great time. They suprised Inuyasha when they each gave him a quick hug and told him they would miss him. They then turned towards Miroku.

He didn't want to let anyone know that he was going to miss these new friends. They had brought an exuberance and light to his world that even Kagome didn't. He smiled when he saw them walking towards him. The sisters took turns hugging Miroku and whispering something in his ear. Kagome was inspired by her cousin's boldness all of the sudden and decided to make a bold move of her own. She hugged Inuyasha tightly and whispered she'd be back soon. She then jumped onto the edge of the well. "Come on guys" she said, "we should get going." "Ok." they said sadly and started walking slowly towards the well. They then stopped looked at each other and grinned. They turned and ran back to Miroku. Then quickly they each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shayla and Jesse turned giggling and ran back to the well, grabbed Kagome and jumped into the darkness.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku and gave him half a smile. "Hey monk!" he said, "Aren't you going to pull your hair back up? They're gone now." Miroku looked at the half-demon, grinned and said "Maybe later." He then turned and walked away still smiling. "Oh man! I'm never gonna hear the end of his ego now." Inuyasha thought to himself. He then smiled as he remembered the hug Kagome had given him. He wouldn't let anyone know, but he hoped that she would do that more often.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

After climbing up the ladder back to the Present day, the sisters each hugged Kagome. "What was that for?" she asked. "We had the most fun we have ever had today!" Shayla exlaimed. "Yeah!" Jesse pipped in. "Oh well, your're welcome." Kagome replied. "You have to take us back again before we leave!" the sisters exlaimed. " We'll see!" Kagome laughed. "But, first we better go and let mom know you are okay."

Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and Grandpa ran and gave Kagome and the sisters hugs of relief when they got in the house. Kagome explained to everyone over dinner that Shayla and Jesse had followed her to the well house and accidentilly fell in with her. The girls then went about telling all about the fun they had while in the feudal era. "Hey! How come I never get to go and see Inuyasha's hom and meet everyone else?" Souta asked his sister disappointed. "Oh Souta dear, you know that Kagome is the only one with the power to do that." Mrs. Higurashi said, "Well, I guess she isn't the only one anymore." Everyone gave a little laugh. Well, everyone that is except for Souta. "It's still not fair." he pouted.

"Don't worry Souta." Jesse said, "Look, we had our cameras with us when we fell." "Yeah, and we took tons of picture. You can see what it and everyone looks like." Shayla said. "Really!" Souta said cheering up a little. "Yes, when we get them developed, you can have some." Jesse said. "Can we go into town tomorrow and get them done?" Shayla asked Mrs. Higurashi. "Of course dear!" she replied. "For now, why don't you guys go upstairs, clean up and get some rest. You must be exhausted from all the day's excitement."

The next morning, the whole family, with the exclusion of Grandpa, went into town. After they dropped off the film to the photo lab, they discovered a festival going on. "Oh yeah!" Souta exclaimed. " I forgot all about the festival today." So, they all joined the fun and excitement of the festival for a couple of hours. By late afternoon, they all returned home laughing and carrying bags of groceries and photos and such. Souta excitedly ran upstairs. "Thanks for the pictures, Shayla and Jesse!" he shouted back down the stairs. "You're welcome!" they both shouted back. But, he was already out of earshot in his room.

Over the next two weeks, Kagome took her cousins back to see Inuyasha and Miroku several times. They had even brought back on of the pictures they took with Miroku and gave it to him. "Here," they said, " So that you don't forget us." He smiled, thanked them and told them that he couldn't forget them if he tried. On their last trip back, the day before they were to back home to America, was tough for them. They had come to love their new found family and friends so much. They didn't want to leave. They promised Miroku, Inuyasha and Kaede that they would write to Kagome often, and then she could let them know what's going on back in feudel day. She could also keep Miroku and Inuyasha up on what's happening wiht them back in America.

Before their final trip back through the well, the sisters had convinced Kagome to take a picture of them stealing another kiss from Miroku. He was a little shocked by this picture, but not so much that it stopped him from laughing. He had grown used to their boldness. He gave them each a light hug and told them he would miss them. Inuyasha had grown fond of Kagome's cousins as well and told them not be strangers. They promised they wouldn't and jumped back into the well with Kagome.

The next day, Shayla and Jesse then said goodbye to their cousins and boarded their plane back home teary-eyed. They had promised everyone that they would come back as soon as they could. They were however excited to show their friends back home all the pictures they took. Also, tell them about the hottest guy they had ever met! They would have to tell them that it was an anime convention or something they met him at. You see, they promised Kagome they would keep her secret about the time travel. That's exactly what they intended to do!

THE END!


End file.
